A tale of two Dragons
by Supremus85
Summary: AU When honour prevail and a life is spared a new age will start. Follow the story of Kings Aegon V and Aenys II and theyr legacy for Westeros. (Rated M for safety, as this is Westeros, afterall)
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Two Dragons**

 **Prologue**

 **Honor prevails.**

 **(NdA all what you reckgnize belong to GRRMartin.)**

Bloodraven sighted, as the royal guard lead by Aegon's sworn sword, ser Duncan, circled around Aenys Blackfyre.

"How did you know that?" Asked Brynden Rivers to his great-nephew, looking him with his blood-red eye.

Aegon smiled "I did not know that, but Duncan remembered a line Daemon Browndragon told him, at the turney of Whitehall "I dreamt of a red raven, luring a black dragon to die, in a red tower!"

Brynden sighted "I know that you do not agree, but killing him is the right thing to do!" He said.

"It will show the lords that there are no other alternative than you."

Aegon shook his silvered head "No, nuncle; the Iron Throne gave his word that Aenys life would have been granted! I won't start my reign as an oathbreaker!"

"Aegon, your reign could possibly not even start!" He snapped.

"Well, if Westeros wants a black dragon, than I shall serve Aenys; but that has not happened, yet!" 

After that Aegon ordered Brynden secured in his rooms, while he appointed Duncan as acting hand.

He went to met Aenys, the man was only three years his elder, and bore all the traits of the valyrians; lilac eyes, long, pale blonf hairs; "you saved my life!" said the Blackfyre pretender.

"You have been invited; I will not break my world, given as regent on the Iron Throne!" Aegon said, solemnly.

"You are a man of honor!" Aenys stated "My nuncle Bittersteel would call you naive!" "So my nuncle Bloodraven does, and so he calls you, for coming here!"

"Bittersteel was happy I departed, he hopes I die!" revealed Aenys, with a sight. "Why so?" Asked puzzled Aegon. "Because I plan ro rule in a very different way should I became king!"

"Really?" He nodded "I always thought this kigodom is too big for one king to rule it alone, or with his hand!" Aegon frowned "Do you plan to break it up?" Aenys shook his head "No, unity is good for Westeros" he said.

"Indeed, and so?" asked Aegon intrigued . "Well", clarifyed Aenys " we need two kings, one sitting on the Iron Throne, making laws and decrees, and another wandering the kingdoms, resolving problems there where they present themselves!"

Aegon look at Aenys without being able to talk, for a while; the idea seemed ludicrous, but, the more he thought on it. The more merit t seemed to have.

"I have several ideas to improve the life of smallfolk, too!" Aegon said. "I will be glad to hear about them." Aenys replyed.

The two Dragons talked about smallfolk and nobility, about politics and economic about theyr families, about theyr life, fighting in the disputed lands Aenys, and wandering the kingdoms as a squre, for Aegon.

When dawn came, they were still talking, and in the space of a night, comprehension bloomed in confidence which turned out to become fast friendship.

Stunning many lords in the council, Aegon and Aenys came together at the council. Together, they dismissed the alternatives, Maegor, only son of Aerion Brightflame, who might have iherited his father's madness, and Vaella, only daughter of Daeron the Drunkard, feeble of mind.

After they were declared the only two pretenders, the two dragons launched theyr unexpected purposal:  
"Two kings, one on the Iron throne, the other one on a saddle, switching roles every year" Aenys started. "Two strong dinasties, united but on separated lines, which together can heal this kingdom from the divisions which plague it." Aegon continued.

The various lords were flabbergasted, Lord Manfred Manderly, from White Harbour, representing the north pointed out "my lord, we never had two kings at the same time, what if they order different things?"

Arnys and Aegon were ready for that question, and they replyed "The role of the two kings will be clearly defined, lord Manderly; The King on the Iron Throne will make the laws, and he will regulate taxes and relationships with foreign nations." Aegon said. "The Wandering King will have absolute power of judgement and total discreption in applying the king's law"

"And what about the hand?" wondered Lord Gerold Lannister "Which king he will serve?"  
"The one on the Iron Throne, thought it will be the Wandering King to name it!" Aenys replyed.

"But it will be the Iron Throne to fund the Wandering King travels and armed force!" Aegon added.

"What about the Kingsguard?" Asked lord Dagon Greyjoy. "The Lord Commander and three knights will serve the wandering King, and his family; the other three shall serve the King on the iron throne!" Replyed Aenys.

"What if one of the kings dies without any heirs?" Was the question asked by lord Walder Frey, the young lord of the Crossing, representative of the Riverlands. " Than a Great Council is summoned to fill the vacancy!" Replyed Aegon.

In the end, they were convinced and accepted the solution of the two kings; Aegon V Targaryen became the first Wandering King, while Aenys II Blackfyre became the first Blackfyre to sit on the Iron Throne.

"The double coronation will happen in three month, in time for Aenys family to arrive trom Essos!" Explained Aegon to his uncle Brynden, who seemed deep in his thoughts.

"You are giving a way the throne of your father and grandfather!" He said, in a very disappointed tone. "For one year!" Aegon replyed. "In one year he could get the might of the golden company against you!" retorted Brynden "I will have the Wanderiing Royal Army, by then; plus you will be the Hand of the King!" Brynden scoffed "I will never setve a Blackfyre!" Aegon replyed firmly "You shall serve the realm, nuncle, as your King orders you! And you shall do it after giving me your word, on pain of ruin for our whole dinasty, that you won't do anything to damage or obsracolate Aenys and his family!"

Brynden sighted, than went on his knee and swore; the next was going to be the logest year of his entire life.

One month later, Bittersteel arrived with the Golden company and demanded to see the king, he was met by both Aenys and Aegon with Bloodraven prudently hidden.

"So, it's true? You got the throne only to share it with usurper's spawn?" He said hatefully.

"I got what my father and grandfather tried to do with steel and blood, for many years!" Aenys replyed coldly.

"And you will let the kinslayer live to be your hands?" He nodded again "It is part of our deal!".

He spit to his nephew "You do not deserve to be a Blackfyre!" Aenys knocked him out with a punch harder and swifter than what the older man was waiting. "You will wait in the black cells the day of the coronation!" He said taking the Blackfyre sword from his uncle scabbard.

After Bittersteel was taken to the black cells, Bloodraven gifted Aegon with Darksister." You'pp need it" He, than, swore fealty to Anys as his Hand of the King.

Three month later at the presenceof the Hight Septon Aenys II and Aegon V were crowned Lords of the Seven Kingdoms, King of the Andals, of the First Men and of the Roynnar, and Aenys was crowned by Aegon with the crown of Jaherys I the Counciliour, while Aegon was crowned by Aenys with the Crown of Markar I;

This will be the tale of the two dragons, and of the age which started when honur prevailed, and a life was spared.

(Reviews and constructive criticism are wellcomed, remember that English is not my mother language)


	2. Chapter I The Black Dragon

**A Tale of Two Dragons**

 **Chapter I**

 **The Black Dragon on the Iron Throne**

 **(NdA all what you reckgnize belong to GRRMartin.)**

The feast for his and Aegon coronation was grandiose, and, somehow, Targaryen and Blackfire loyalists managed to get along with each other; It had been agreed that the Master of Laws and the Grand Maester will travel with the Wandering Court; along with the Lord Commander of the Royal Guard; The Master of Ships, the Master of Whispers and the Master of Coin, along with the Hand of the King would have stayed in King's Landing.

It had needed a big amount of persuasion, but his nuncle Bittersteel had accepted the nomination as Master of Laws, and would join Aegon;

The Citadel had nominated Aemon Targaryen Maester of the Red Keep, and Deputy Grand Maester, opposing his decision to became a maester of the Night Watch. The reasoning had been that with him on the throne, they need Targaryens in his court.

Actually had been his idea, and he suggested it to Aegon; Aenys, unlikely Aegon had no sons, and his heir was his nephew Daemon Blackfyre, which he hoped to be able to sway from Bittersteel's lessons of hate. Many on the Blackfyre faction regarded him as an usurper and a milksop, so, only surrounding himself with Targaryen loyalists could he hope to appeal to unity.

"Luckily, Daemon have accepted his role as my heir" he thought, "or we would have had a big problem"

He wasn't married, and he didn't plan too, "I really loved only one woman, who died of greyscale several years ago." He mused to kimself. "No, Daemon shall be king, as it is his right, only, after me!"

"You seem lost in your thoughts" Said Aegon to theolder man "your grace" He added chuckling.

Aeny smiled "I was" he replyed "your grace", he added and they laughted at that.

Before you depart, tomorrow, we need to talk about some detail. "Dragonstone and Summerhall?"  
Guessed Aegon. He nodded "Yes, exactly"  
Aegon tilted his head "well, I'd say, here in the Red Keep wil reside the family of the King on the Iron Throne, and on Summerhall the family of the Wandering King. I would like to keep Deagonstone as the ancestral seat of my house!" He said.

"Alright" he replyed "Than I'll rebuild the Dragonfort, my father's old keep in the crowenlands, it was razed by your father at the end of the first Blackfyre rebellion!" Aegon nodded, and they toasted at the agreement.

He look at the opposite sides of the table, and saw two grim expressions, glaring to each other; one was his nuncle and Master of Laws Aegor Bittersteel, the other was his other nuncle, and Handof the King, Brynden Bloodraven. "They hates each other because of theyr half-sister Shaera" he thought, "and beacause Bloodraven killed your father and your brothers" roared the voice of Bittersteel in his mind. But Aenys did not hate his albino nuncle, because he could understand why he did it. 

Together with Aegon, he was positive they could heal the wounds of the Blackfyre's rebellons, because, furure generations in Westeros, deserved peace and prosperity.

He was late when he retired in his rooms. He slept fitfully, haunted by ghosts of the past and, naybe of the future.

Someone knocked to his door. "It's Maester Aemon, your grace", announced ser Domeric Darklyn of the Kingsguard. "Let him in!" Replyed Aenys, putting a nightshirt on.

"Your Grace!" Greeted the man, as he went in. "Please, sat down, Maester Aemon!" He replyed .

"You wanted to see me at dawn, and here I am!"

Aenys nodded. "I wanted to talk with you, because i wanted to know you better; you strike me as a person who speak his mind , so answer to me honestly, what do you thing of what I planned with your brother?"

Maester Aemon look thoughtfull for a few moments, than he spoke" Your grace, when my nuncle informed me of the agreement you stroke with Egg, I mean, with King Aegon, I rolled my eyes, and thought you two two naive boys full of dreams and foolish hope; and I was not happy when lord Brynden all but blackmailed me to stay in King's Landing as deputy Grand Maester; however, I have observed you two, in this fourth months leading to your crowning; and I noticed how carefully you two have laied down your plans, and the skill and decison you demonstrate in implementig it; you worked as a team, and supported each other, and that made me think that, maybe, you killed the boys you were, and you let the men be born!"

Aenys have listened silently, frowning at thhe beginning, but now was smiling. "You know, four months ago I was pretty sure I were going to die, and if weren't for your brother, lord Bloodraven woould have me executed at the Red Keep; now I'm here, King on the Iron throne, about to start an experimento who could hush an age of prosperity or could end in yet another civil war; I do feel a bit over whelmed by all this!"

"I would doubt of your sanity if you did not, your majesty!" Aemon replyed smiling. He nodded smirking.

"All right, it's time I see King Aegon off, than my first day as king on the Iron Throne will start."  
"Yes your majesty, the small council, or should I say, tnhe smaller council, will meet after breakfast!"  
Aenys nodded and waved him off, as he dressed himself and went down in the yard.

Argon was there, dressed in his black and red armour, crown on his head, sat atop an horse, as his big enturage, more than five hundred persons started to depart; A big wheelhouse, which housed Queen Betha and her daughters started her slow march on. "So, first step, the Broken Claw Point?"  
Aenys asked him "Yes, and, in our way there, we shall rid the kingswood ftom outlaws, as we planned!"  
"I shall contact you in the castles we planned you to stop every week!" He said "Good luck, your grace!" He said.

"And to you, your grace!" He replyed chuckling as he left for the head of the column; Aenys spared a glancetwo one of the men who followed, one dressed with yellow armour, a fire throwing winged horse on his coat. Bittersteel glared at him for a second, than gave him a veryslight bow, before leaving.

Aenys went to have breakfast, along with his nephew Daemon and his younger siblings, Daenys and Aemond.

Daemon smiled seeing him "Goodmorning, uncle!" He smiled back, "goodmorning, Daemon; have you had a good night?"

"Yes I did, uncle; it's great to be finally here, in the Red Keep; he said beamingly.

"Yes, really!" He replyed . "At least for now!" added somewhat bitterly Aemond.

"What do you mean, brother?" Aenys asked frowning. "I mean brother, that in one year we will be forced to go and live in Summerhall!" He replyed.

"And so? I will wander the knigdoms, as King Aegon is doing now, and you would be able to follow me or stay at Summerhall, which, I'm said, is a very nice castle!" He said.

"So you intend to keep your pact with the bastardspawn!" Aemond said. Aenys slammed his hand on the table "I forbid you to spoke this way about King Aegon!" He yelled. "He saved my life and gave us he occasion of rule this Seven Kingdoms, instead of being exiled pretenders!"  
Aemond was cowed by his brother's outburst.

Aenys calmed down and added "keep your tongue in check, brother!" Aemond nodded, and eated his brakfast silently.

Aenys, once finished, went to meet the Smaller Council in his solar; Brynden Rivers and Maester Aemon were already there, along lady Shaera Seastar, the Master of Coin, weasily but astute Walder Frey arrived some time later his hair and clothes slightly messed up; the Mistress of Whispers, the lady Shaera chuckled, guessing rightly the reason behind Walder lateness "was she good?" he did not replyed, only smirked smugly; lord Othor Redwine, Master of Ships arrived last, apologizing and admitting he exagerated at the feast;

Once his smaller council was reunited King Aenys began. "Allright, my lords, this is the first time I'm here on my own, so, let see, how fare my seven kingdoms?"

Lord Bloodraven spoke firstly "as you remember, your grace, we were discussing, along with King Aegon, to strenght our trading tides in the east!"

"Yes, I remember, did my contacts in Tyrosh and Braavos did any good, Lord Frey?" He asked.

Walder nodded smiling smugly as he read his books "Indeed, my lords they were; it was necessary a bit of persuasion, but we managed to struck very vantagious bargains with both cities!"

" _You are a weasel, lord Frey, but you have talents!"_ Thought the king who, outwardly said, instead

"I'm pleased lord Walder!".

Walder smiled back slyly and bowd his head.

"Lord Othor, how is the building of the new trading and military royal fleet is going?"  
"Quite good, my lord, thank's to Lord Dagon Greyjoy's Shipwrights." He said, half-loathing himself for phraising an ironman.

He chuckled, old age and loosing his right leg changed the character of Dagon Greyjoy, who in his youth, was the classical Lord Reaper of Pyke, but now, was starting to implement new ways to ensure prosperity for his people.

"Good, lady Shaera, news about the so called Headless Knight and his band of outlaws?"  
"Last reports signalated him hiding someway near the Brune's land, in the Kingswood; I have given the reports to king Aegon, before he departed!" She said suavely.

"Good, I'm suere he shall solve that problem neatly " He said.

They spent a couple of hour to address varous minor matters, and finally, King Aenys call it a day, and they went to have luncheon;

Aenys decided to have luncheon in the gardens, and invited Maester Aemon and the Hand with him.

The three man had luncheon together and said "so nuncle, how do you think it was my first day as a king, alone?" Brynden scrutinzed him with his red eye, and said "you did well enought; in my hopinion, you smiles too much, thought!"

"Now, nuncle I remember you said that about uncle Aerys, too!" Aemon said. Brynden nodded, "ruling is a serious matter!"  
"But you can be serious without being too gloom!" Replyed smiling the king. "Plus, I learned that smiling lowers the guard of other peoples!"  
Bryned assessed him once again, looking veryslightly impressed. "That's true, your grace!" He conceded.

The three man finished theyr luncheon, than, together with ser Domeric, the King wentto train himself; he was never going to be a warrior king the like of Aegon or his Father, but he was not a weakling, and he did know his swordmanship; plus he wanted to stay fit, and do not end like his grandfather, so fat he barely managed to walk.

After training it was time to met the petitioners; While he was there, judging on small and big problems he wondered about Aegon; his wandering started only about seven, eight hours ago, it was ulikely he will have already found troubles, now wasn't it?

(Reviews and constructive criticism are wellcomed, remember that English is not my mother language)


	3. Chapter 3 The Red Dragon

**A Tale of Two Dragons**

 **Chapter II The Wandering Red Dragon**

 **(NdA all what you reckgnize belong to GRRMartin.)**

"HOLD!"  
Yelled Aegon, as he hacked to the nearest bandit with Dark Sister, cutting his head off neatly; nearby, Bittersteel was fighting back to back with Ser Duncan; the other three kingsguards, Lord Commander Roland Crakehall, Ser

Edmund Storm and ser Winston Manderly, were fending off the rest of the bandits, shielding theyr king and Prince Duncan from the arrows.

Then, a horsman charged, mauling many of the royal soldiers.

"Fuck the bugger!" Aegon swore, as he went to face the man, who was the infamous Headless Knight himself; his black armor was crafted to give the impression he had really no head;  
He laghted maniacally as he hacked and slashed at Aegon;

Other bandits charged, keeping busy the kingsguard;

"How the hell did we manage to end in a deadly trap our first day? They wer supposed to be near Brownhollowm not near Rosby!" Mused Aegon loudly, as he parried the blow of the Headless Knight broadsword with Dark Sister.

" _Thanks the Gods, Betha, Jace, Daeron and the girls halfway to summerhall, now, or they would have been in ever greater danger!"_ Aegon thought, while trying to focus on his opponent.

Finally he found an opening, and manged to cut thought a weak point of the plate; blood poured from were the chest of a very tall man would have been, as the Headless Knight fell on the ground.

Another bandit, enraged, knocked on an arrow and fired; it would have been the death of Aegon, if Lord Commander Roland Crakehall, in spite of his age, had not managed to jump just in the way of the arrow, getting pierced in the eye and dieing immediatly;

Before the archer bandit could try again, a tall young man, with the Hightower coat of arms, cleaved throught the ranks of the enemies and killed him oppening him in two with a single slash of his broadsword.

The archer had to be the last of the leaders of the bandits, because , after his death, the outlaws were routed;

"Hunt them to the last man!" Ordered Aegon to his men; he ordered his men to put the body of Ser Roland on a carriage; "we will entrust him to the silent sisters onece we reach Rosby." He said, saddened by the lost of the old knight.

He kept his blodied white cloack with him, however. "Ser Duncan!" He said to his best friend. "Your Grace?" He replyed "I hereby name you the new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard!"  
Duncan frowned but bowed his head.

Than he reached the young knight who had slayed the archer bandit. "Ser Gerold Hightower!" He called. Ser Gerold went on one knee. " I, King Aegon, fifth of my name, Wandering King of the Seven Kingdoms, hereby offer to you a place in my Kingsguard!" Ser Gerold stuttered "I'm humbled and honored to accept, your grace!" Argon nodded and put the White Cloak arounf his shoulders, saying "Ser Gerold, do you swear in front of all the gods, to take no wife, sire no children, hold no lands, and protect the royal family, fighting theyr enemies, and guard your king for the rest of your life?" He nodded "On my honour and life, I will, your grace!" he replyed "Than stand on Ser Gerold Hightower, knight of the Kingsguard!" He stood on, looking even taller than before, beaming with pride.

The rest of the day was spent hunting down the outlaws which were given a choose, the Wall or the rope; many choose the Wall, and were chained in the wagons; those who choose the rope were hanged by Aegon himself.

It was the down of theyr second day of traveling, when they reached Rosby, a small prettym, stone walled town ; several people came out theyr house to take a look of the inusual big royal party;

A man, in his late fourties, with a small retinue of soldiers with brown cloacks, walk ou the moat to wellcome them; He was a slim man, of average height, with a long nose, wately eyes and fading grey hairs; he wore a light red clock of erminefur, clasped with three red chevronnel gules. That man went on his knee and said "Your Grace, I, lord Wayland Rosby, lord of Rosby town, wellcome you in my home; Rosby is your, my lord!"

"Thank you my lord, My man shall camp and find accomodation in the town I, my son, the kingsguards, Grand Maester Pycelle, and Master of Law, lord Bittersteel, shall enjoy your hospitality."

" _Indeed_ ," mused Aegon _"it was lucky the Conclave accepted our recomendation, and nominated a man in his early thirthies as Grand Maester; an elderly man would have been unsuited for the task";_ maybe, he and Aenys would need to change theyr decision, and take the deputy, and not the actual Grand Maester, as theyr Wandering Maester.

Rosby Castle was smaller tha the Red Keep, but it was wellcoming, and Lord Rosby was a generous host.

They entrusted him theyr prisoners before they departed; They reached Duskendale were lord Arlan Duskendale, a kindly looking , plump, bald man of average height, wellcomed them; he asked Aegon to hold court at Duskendale but comprehended the reason for Aegon to start his court holding in a land where the king's justice and inflence was less strong, like it was Crackclaw Point.  
Many men joined the Royal Wandering Army, there, first of them, ser Donner Hollard, heir of Ser Karlon Hollard, lord Darklyn commander of the guard.

They reached the end of the Kingswood at dawn in theyr sixth day of march; There was seated Brownhollow, a heartly moat reinforced with stone, surrounded by the omonimous village; it was humble but cozy, and Ser Maynard Brune, a stout man in his late thirties, was a great host.

"And so" went on the man "once Lord Alyn Stokeworth fell, at the hand of Red Harren, Benard Brune, a cadet son of the Lord of the Dyre Den, avenged his master, killing Harren with a swift axe blow; for his bravery, Benard Brune got this lands, and an ereditary knightood; in respect of his heritage, he choose a brown bear paw, since his father coat depicted a brown bear head; in his honour the inn in the village is named "the Avenged Lamb", as a lamb is on the coat of house Stokeworth!"

Duncan seemed particularly fascinated by the story, and asked "And he choose also words for your house?" Ser Maynard nodded "He did, they are **"we are the avenging paw!"**

Both branches of house Brune had been loyal to the Targaryen in the Blackfire rebellions, but they did not seem to loathBittersteel very much; Ser Maynard wife, lady Lysa nee Rosby, while having the delicate figure of her house, seemed quite healty, she bore her husband four healthy children, two daughters and two sons; the older of the latter, was a fourteen years old lad with the build ofhis father, but the delicate facial features of his mother; young Rickard Brune was pestering Bittersteel about stories of the fightings the old warrior had done; surprisingly, Aegor Rivers was indulging the young man.

"A trait of Lord Bittersteel I did not suspect it existed, grandfaterly instict!" He said to Duncan "Neither did I". The taller man replyed chuckling. "Let we hope we see this side of him more often!"

They stayed at Brownhollow for two days, and Bittersteel agreed to squire the younger son of ser Maynard, Bennard Brune, a very excited lad of nine years.

Theyr next step was Dyre Den, home of the powerfull and old main branch of house Brune;  
Bear's Abode, a flourishing town, the biggest settlement of the Crackclaw Point, was defended by solid oak walls, and the Dyre Den was a stout fortress, carved out in the side of an hill.

"So, Grand Maester, what do you know about house Brune of the Dyre Den?" The king asked to Pycelle, the eveningof theyr seventh day of wandering, when the walls of Bear's Abode were in sight.

The blond bearded man cleared his throath and started "well, your Grace, they are an house who traks its roots to the First Men; they tryed to carve themselves a kingdom in the Crackclaw Point, but the various lords and clans fiercly opposed it. They renounced definitly at the title of Kings of the Point, only after Aegon the Conqueror landed, and Visenya negotiated, for each house of the Point, direct submission to the Iron Throne and to the Irone Throne alone. They can raise one thousand of swords, if needed, from theyr lands. They styles themselves defenders of the Southern Point, and Masters of Bear's Abode; Theyr coat of arms shows a brown bear head on a green field, and theyr words are **"Enemy, we wait!"** "

Aegon nodded at that as himself, his son, Ser Duncan, Ser Edmund, Ser Winston, Ser Gerold, Pycelle and Bittersteel rode to the Dyre Den.

They were wellcomed by a tall man, with black hairs and deeop blue eyes. He was in his late twenties and greated the king kneeling down "I, Lord Lucifer Brune, Lord of the Dyre Den, Master of Bear's Abode and Defender of the Southern Point, wellcome you in my home, my king; The Dyre Den is yours!"

"Raise lord Lucifer, please, you have our thanks!" Lord Brune stood up, and guided his guests inside the castle; The entrance gate resembled the head of a bear. They entered it and found themselves in a big hall, were a feast had been prepared for them. Ser Bennedict Brune, Lord Brune's uncle and castellan, and his wife, lady Barba Cave, a comely woman heavily pregnant, wellcomed them. "My son Balthazar is a boy of four, and I'm afraid he did not manage to wait for your grace!" She said, Aegon chuckled "do not worry, my lady I perfectly understand!"

They enjoyed the food greatly, and then they went to sleep; on the morrow, King Aegon, along with Ser Duncan, Pycelle and Bittersteel, met with lord Brune and his maester in his solar;

"Your grace", said Maester Barton "this message arrived today at dawn!" He said handling it to Aegon. "It's from King Aenys" Aegon said noticing the seal, a three headed dragon in black wax.  
He opened and read it."I received your message from Rosby, my condoleances for Lord Commander Crakehall.I hope you are all right; Lady Shaera suggest us that, after you hold court here for three days, as planned, that you head back to Duskendale; it seems that you will have to resolve a problem there, when you arrive; She did not give specifics, but knowing my aunt, is better to heed her advise! I hope to hear from you soon, your fellow monarch, Aenys II, King on the IronThrone" Aegon read the message aloud, nodding. Bittesteel frowned slightly at the mentioning of Shaera.

"As you requested, your grace, I have had dais prepared in the tourney ground." Explained Lord Brune. "Thanks, Lord Brune!" The king replyed with a smile. "As it was also requested, my men went all over the nearby lands, informing you would hold court here, and that you shall meet petitioners for three days!" He added.

Aegon nodded. "Allright, my lord, than I think it's time for us to break our fast, so that we can start the first day of court!" He said. Lord Lucifer nodded and added."If I'm not too bold, I would like you to hear me as your first petitioner, my king!"  
"And what you wish to ask the king, my lord?" Asked Pycelle politely.

"An old question, one of the few my fellow lords og the Point agree with me on. " He said. "As it is

something of punlic interest, I would like to make my question in public!" He added.

Aegon thought on it and nodded; breakfast was served in the solar, moments after. Than, it was time

to hold court; A wooden throne was prepared on the dais, with smaller seats for the king's councillors, and for Lord Brune himself; who, however was not sitting there, but instead, stood, first of a long line of petitioners, in front of the dais.

"Good people of Crackclaw Point!" Aegon announced "I wellcome you to the first session of the Wandering Court of the Seven Kingdoms! "  
Bittersteel stood up and called "Lord Lucifer Brune, you are allowed to come forth, and speak!" He said.

Lord Brune nodded, bended one knee, and when allowed to raise, spoke: "My king, here I come to ask you a very old question one that kings of the past have never given a clear answer to; and the question is this; while Crackclaw Point is, and always will be sworn to the Iron Throne, must it be regarded as part of the Crownlands? I mean, we of the Crackclaw points are a litigious lot, but we all agree on one thing, we are not the same people as the people of Duskendale, those of Rosby or those of the Blackwater Bay!"  
There was a murmur of approvation beetween the various lords of the Point who had traveled to Bear's Abode.

Aegon looked to Pycelle, who thought on it "mmm there were a petition of the lords of the Point to King Aenys I, to obtain the reckognizing as an autonomus Kingdom of Westeros, but the uprising of the militant faith, and King Aenys death, followed by Maegor tyranny prevented it to be taken in consideration; under the rule of King Jaehaerys the Councilior it was taken in account, but lord Lucifer Hardy attempt to gain preminence in the region, and the following unrest, discouraged the king and his council to go on with that reform; one last attempt was done at the and of the kingdom of King Viserys the First, but the rivalry between Black and Greens, which lead to the Dance of Dragons once again stopped the matter from being discussed!"

Pycelle said.

Aegon nodded "It strike me as a complex matter, lord Brune; the first question which I must ask is what changings would this autonomy you request entitle!"

Lord Brune nodded and said "Aside for having the right to implement a name of our own for our bastards, the most important change would be that we would be able to organize our troopers under one of our commanders, instead of having to defer to a Darklyn, a Rosby or a Stokeworth, as it usually happened."

"Yes my lord" Bittersteel said "But you are, to use your words, a litigious lot; who will commandyour autonomus troopers, if not the kings themselves?"

Lord Brune smiled and said "we discussed it beteween ourselves and we reached a consensus: the crown shall name one of us as Speaker of the Point; every five years the title shall pass to another lord or clan chief; he will be a first among peers, an arbiter for minor contentious, and each of us shall still be sworn to the Iron Throne and only to the Iron Throne!"

Aegon thought on it "You seem to have thought on it quite a lot, Lord Lucifer!" Aegon said. "My lords of tyhe point, who shall be the first Speaker?"

"Lord Lucifer Brune!" Was the unanimous answer, and Aegon said "Allright, knee Lord Lucifer!"

He did so, and Aegon said "I hereby name you, Lucifer of House Brune, Lord Speaker of Clacklaw Point, for five years; should you die, before the time is over, the eldest member of your house shall take your place until the end of the term!" There were murmurs of approvations, as Lord Brune went to sit at his place, and than the next petitioners come;

Ar the end of the the first four hours, before luncheon, Aegon was satisfied, yet very tired.

"I wonder," he said to himself "how Aenys is faring, on theIron Throne!"

(Reviews and constructive criticism are wellcomed, remember that English is not my mother language)


End file.
